court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shician Vall
The Infernal King of Resonating Hold Clad in well used monk ropes adorned with many trophies, Vall is a handsome man of average height, brown hair and greenish-light brown skin. Essence: 3; Willpower: 8; Join Battle: 9 dice Personal Motes: 20; Peripheral Motes: 40 Health Levels: -0x2/-1x4/-2x4/-4/Incap. Actions: Feats of Strength: 5 dice; Resist Poison/Sickness: 9 dice; Read Intentions: 10 dice (5 for 5m); Senses: 9 dice; Persuade: 9 dice (5 for 5m) Appearance 4, Resolve 6, Guile 6 (+2 guile/resolve for Hellish Determination included) Combat: Attack (Unarmed): 14 dice (damage 11, minimum 1) Combat Movement: 8 dice Evasion 3, Parry 6 Soak/Hardness: 4/0 Excellency: Shician Vall is one of the Infernal Exalted, a Green Sun Prince, and can therefore excellency equal to the amount of dice he normally has. Hand of the Ebon Dragon: Shician Vall can also use excellency to reduce an enemy's pool, for 2m per dice. Offensive Charms: Empowering Justice Redirection (3m) * +1 success to hit and wound, WITHERING Crossed Wings Denial (6m 4i) * Roll 9 dice, every point can be traded for parry until next turn, or spend 1 to counter attack decisively. Humbling Enlightenment Commentary (1m, 1wp) * Decisive-only, stunt is added to decisive damage. If damage > enemy's resolve -> minor intimacy. If resist: lose 5 initiative. If the martial artist knows the intimacy he wants to instil he adds: rating in attack dice. Kindly Sifu's Quill (5m) * Double 10 on decisive damage -> deal bashing. If enemy has intimacy: he takes penalty to his defence equal to size of intimacy. Double 9s against minor, 8 against major, 7 against defining. Mournful Crane's Cry (3m) * Improve counter attack, throw enemy two range bands away and knock prone, DECISIVE ONLY Wisdom of the Celestial Crane (7m, 1wp) * Decisive counter attack against a decisive attack. Add enemy initiative to damage, always non-fatal, strength intimacy to defining. DECISIVE ONLY. If he succeeds his defence, the enemy is crashed and loses all initiative. Defensive Charms Crane Form (8m) * +1parry, -1i to the cost for full defense, counter attack reflexive IF IN FULL DEFENCE Fluttering Cry Of Warning * 3m, reflexive defend other +2parry Feather-Stirred Arrow Deflection * 2m (+1wp), counter attack ranged. Pay willpower to attack someone else with the attack. Wings spread to the sky * 4m, supplement move, defend other: move person Stealth Charms: Obscurity of Fate (5m; Reflexive; Mute; Indefinite): Assuming perfect stillness, the Surgeon fades from sight. With this Charm he can affect true invisibility, fading from the perception of the world. However, the Surgeon cannot move, nor can he take violent action without breaking this deception. While using this charm the Surgeon are not immaterial and can still be detected by touch and taste, but will create no sound and no scent. Social Charms: Nefarious Tongue (3m, reflexive, instant) Engaging in verbal combat against a Green Sun Prince is allowing him to manipulate you. Target's social rolls against Shician Vall's guile or resolve suffers -successes equal to the amount of 1s rolled and every second 2, as their mouths spit foul obscenities they didn't mean for. This charm ONLY works when a battlegroup of at least size 2 is near the user, as he draws strength from the enemy's fumbles. Undermine Eloquence (6m1wp, reflexive, One Scene) Target enemy suffers -3 successes to all social rolls against the Green Sun Prince.